Main Page
Welcome to Battle Cats Wikia! *Adorable kitties go wild all over the world! Here's your chance to raise and play with them for free! Note: Battle Cats is completely free to play, but some item in game needs real money to get. *Easy & fun battle system _Tap any cat that you like. Remember to wait for the cooldown. _Use the cat cannon to attack all enemy units on the stage. _Attack the enemy castle.Easy & fun raising system _Clear stages to get XP. _Tap the cat to upgrade its level! _Its form will be changed at level 10. _True form will be shown at level 30(Max+10). _Real max level is level 39(Max+19), unless you hack it to make it more _True forms only work if you beat chapter 3 lv. 48 ONLY *Fun things in Battle Cats _Adorable cats! _More adorable cats! _EVEN MORE ADORABLE CATS! _Special cats are even more adorable! _Let me rephrase that...special cats are adorable, but the zombie cat is not. Worse is Devil Cat, the evolution _Dark Cats are cool, but are very hard to defeat unless you hack the game...which sometimes does not make the game fun *Easy system and recommended for men and women of all ages! Start your wonderful adventure today! *Presented by PONOS *Fortunately, PONOS released Battle Cats in the Apple store once again, and the recently updated version on Android is also in Japanese. According to PONOS, future plan of BC is now on development. Meanwhile, help us update Battle Cats Wikia! * How to obtain Battle Cats after August 11, 2013 (iOS): Create a Japanese Apple ID for accessing the Japan App Store. Search for "ponos", then find and download にゃんこ大戦争 (romaji: nyanko daisensou). *There has been no indication of the English version of Battle Cats returning to the US App Store. On Google Play, there are still complaints about the English version being removed, and PONOS has never responded to them ever since they took down the game. For almost a year, the English translation remains lost. It is believed that the reason that the English version was removed to benefit Japanese Players, and PONOS's company is in Japan. Battle Cats Wiki Update: We have a poll for you to vote which is at the bottom of the home page.A new topic will be changed on Monday every week, and the results of last week's poll will be announced! Wikia-Visualization-Main,battlecats.png|Welcome to Battle Cats Wiki!|linktext=The best resource for Battle Cats Fans! Screenshot 2014-03-03-23-33-36.jpg|Special Battle Cats!|linktext=Over 70 Cats to see and collect! Keychains from gashapons are even available(Japan Only)! Sumo cat.jpg|Evolutions!|linktext=Every cat will evolve when upgraded to Lv.10! Some even have a true form! Dark Giant cat.jpg|Special Enemies!|linktext=Face off more than fifty enemies! From Chapters and limited-time only events! Game Icons old japanese version.jpg|old Japanese version japanese version.jpg|English version and Japanese version from ver 2.2.3 korean version.jpg|Korean version Current Version *Ver 2.3.1 _Added new legend Story stage _Added stage level selected in the legend stage and the cleared _Some bug fixes for a list of all the version, see here. How to Play For the benefit of all non-Japanese speaking players, check out these links to find out exactly what each button does! (Work in progress!) *Main Menu *In-Game Menu *Game Chapters *Gacha/Jackpot *Special Events *Cat Food *Shop Items Cat Units Specials Enemy Units Upgrading As BC is now only available in Japanese it becomes confusing as to what you are actually upgrading: Cat Release Order This the order of cats released from the very first version of Battle Cats on app store. This list also including some unreleased cats but is already included in the game data Cat 0 Tank Cat 1 Axe Cat 2 Gross Cat 3 Cow Cat 4 Bird Cat 5 Fish Cat 6 Lizard Cat 7 Giant Warrior Cat 8 Actress Cat 9 Kung Fu Cat 10 Mr. 11 Bondage Cat 12 SM Cat 13 Pack of Cats 14 Panties Cat 15 Moneko 16 Bicycle Cat 17 Ninja Cat 18 Zombie Cat 19 Samurai Cat 20 Sumo Cat 21 Afro Cat 22 Skirt Cat 23 Valkyrie Cat 24 Bahamut Cat 25 Princess Punt 26 Cat Princess 27 Gacha Ball Cat 28 Mask Cat 29 Bodhisattva Cat 30 Bancho Cat 31 Zairu Cat 32 Tatsu Cat 33 Luga Cat 34 Geek Cat 35 Swimmer Cat 36 Hopping Cat 37 Wheel Cat 38 Apple Cat 39 Bathtub Cat 40 Esute Cat 41 Ice Cat 42 Machine Cat 43 Demon Nyanma 44 Geisha Cat 45 Jura Cat 46 Fighter Cat 47 Pirate Cat 48 Thief Cat 49 Monk Cat 50 Fortune-teller Cat 51 Shaman Cat 52 Evangelist 53 10 Tank 54 Witch Cat 55 Archer Cat 56 Chevalier Cat 57 Demon Swordsman Cat 58 Baby Cat 59 David Cat 60 Sushi Cat 61 Gashapon Cat 62 Athletic Cats 63 Swordsman 64 Cow Princess 65 KMH48 66 Chibigau 67 Enforcer 68 Sleeping Beauty 69 Lehman Cat 70 Sanada Yukimura 71 Maeda Keiji 72 Oda Nobunaga 73 Reindeer Fish Cat 74 Galaxy Gals Fuujin no Windy 75 Galaxy Gals Raijin no Sandia 76 Android Cat 77 Astronaut Cat 78 Adult Cat 79 Setsubun Cat 80 Hinanyanko Cat 81 Blue Ninja Cat 82 Morning Star Dragon Cat 83 Thunder Dragon Cat 84 Wyvern Rider Cat 85 Shen Long Cat 86 Machine Dragon Cat 87 Skipping cat 88 Nimue 89 Monkey King 90 Devil cat 91 Devil wall cat 92 Devil axe cat 93 Devil gross cat 94 Devil cow cat 95 Devil bird cat 96 Devil fish cat 97 Devil lizard cat 98 Devil giant cat 99 Giant school girl cat 100 ??? cat 101 ??? cat 102 Singing cat 103 ??? cat 104 ??? cat 105 ??? cat 106 ??? cat 107 3 brothers cat 108 Madame-the-bride 109 ??? cat 110 ??? cat 111 ??? cat 112 ??? cat 113 ??? cat 114 ??? cat 115 ??? cat 116 ??? cat 117 ??? cat 118 ??? cat 119 ??? cat 120 Merc 121 ??? cat 122 ??? cat 123 Date Masamune 124 Takeda Shingen 125 ??? cat 126 ??? cat 127 This Week's Poll (Starts from 12 June-16 June)Results will be told at 16 June. What category of cats do you think is the coolest by design? Normal Cats Special Cats Rare Cats Super Rare Cats Ultra Rare Cats Collaboration Event Cats